


Ragdoll

by Lolsnake9



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Sinestro (Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Blood and Injury, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Monsterfucking, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Sinestro is a Bastard, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/Other, Xenophilia, if using Parallax as an oversized dildo counts, though when he isn't really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsnake9/pseuds/Lolsnake9
Summary: Sinestro decides to (mis)use his control over Parallax to have some fun with Hal.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro, Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro/Parallax
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Ragdoll

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I'm not terribly proud of this, but I've had had this idea simmering in my head for weeks so I just had to get it out of my system. Enjoy i guess

Hal was laid on the rocky floor of what seemed to be a basement of a dungeon, writhing and panting as he was being ruthlessly fucked by Parallax, held down by its claws. The fear monster’s giant genitalia formed a very visible bulge on Hal’s stomach as it moved in and out of him. It’s tail was wrapped around Hal’s cock and jerking him off rather slowly, in contrast with the speed of Parallax’s thrusts.

Hal squirmed when Parallax dragged its tongue across Hal’s body, slathering it with the disgusting yellow goo. His body had already been bleeding all over from the multiple scratches and bites Parallax left on him, covered with the yellow goo and Hal’s own cum.

Hal had lost count at how many times he had come already. Parallax had been fucking him like a rabid dog for hours without stopping to the point where Hal couldn’t even make a sound while having every drop of sperm forced out of him. It had felt both like heaven and hell to him, the pain from his wounds nonwithstanding, no doubt thanks to the creature’s twisted ability to affect Hal’s body and force him to enjoy the experience against his will.

He felt completely drained and overwhelmed all at once, and yet could do nothing except to lay there and hope that _he_ decides that he has had enough fun watching Hal becoming a writhing mess under Parallax.

After a while, from the corner of Hal’s eye he saw Sinestro walking in, a very smug grin visible on his face.

“So, are you having fun?” he said, mockingly.

“Ngghh…” Hal tried to get a word out, but could only barely manage half-groans at this point. Sinestro’s smirk became wider.

“Well, if it has gone to the point when you are barely able to talk anymore….I’ll take that as a yes.” said Sinestro as he walked towards and knelt in front of Hal.

“Look at how much of a mess Parallax had made out of you. Then again, it’s such a fitting look for a slut like you, isn’t it Hal?” said Sinestro, still with that mocking tone and look on his face. He stood up and walked to Parallax, and said, “Okay, that’s enough. You can stop now.”

And so Parallax finally stopped moving, though still mounted inside Hal, giving the human a much-needed moment of reprieve to catch his breath, though he was still far too weak to move any part of his body.

Sinestro walked up to Parallax and put his hand on it.

“It really is a good one, isn’t it? Even with this much restraint I had placed on it, it still managed to be quite a ravenous beast. Then again, not that surprising considering how much it has always liked you. So I thought it should be good enough to keep you occupied while I was away.” said Sinestro as he was casually patting the monster, who was baring its teeth and growling the entire time. Sinestro smirked again.

“I’m sure Parallax has stretched you open enough. No worries….I’ll be taking care of you soon enough.” he said as he walked to kneel in front of Hal again and gently petted his cheek, the human looking up at him with hazy eyes.

“Y….you son of a…..” Hal choked out. Sinestro only continued to have that ever-present smug grin as he lightly slapped his face instead. Sinestro then went to lift Hal’s body from behind, gripping the underside of his thighs to carefully position him for Sinestro’s entrance with Parallax still inside him, while also sending away his own uniform in the process.

“Hold still.” he ordered, though not like Hal could even attempt to do any sort of reckless movements given his position at the moment. A second later Hal let out a loud moan when Sinestro finally pushed in while biting at the back of his neck, which only grew louder when Sinestro and Parallax started moving in tandem.

“F-fuck, I….fuck!”

Hal tightly shut his eyes and bit his lower lip, his hands scrambling away to hold onto something. Sinestro then licked his ear, causing him to shiver.

It was all too much for him. If he thought he was completely wrecked before this time he felt like he was about to die. Sinestro’s slow and methodical movements, alongside Parallax’s erratic one, proved to be one fatal combination that soon enough drove Hal to the point of tears.

“Hal, look at me.”

Sinestro grabbed Hal’s chin to turn his face over and kissed him, hard, while Parallax lightly bit Hal to graze his flesh with its teeth. Hal moaned into his mouth when Sinestro finally took hold of Hal’s leaking cock.

“Aww Hal, so soon already?” Sinestro said, smirking as he proceeded to slowly jerk Hal off, the human making high-pitched moans with each stroke.

“F-fuck, please, I just- ah, I just need to-”

“Need to what?”

“Nggh….”

“Speak louder. I can’t hear you.” Sinestro whispered lowly into Hal’s ear as he stopped stroking and instead gripped Hal’s dick, drawing a pained sob from the human.

“I just….I need to cum! Fuck!”

Sinestro chuckled. “Well if you wanted to, you should have just said so.”

All of a sudden Parallax stopped moving, and slowly moved out of Hal, though only halfway. Hal’s eyes widened when its genitalia started to vibrate right against his prostate. In a matter of seconds he screamed as the waves of orgasm ripped through his entire body, the biggest one he had ever experienced yet. Even so Parallax continued vibrating inside his ass, causing loads of cum to continuously shoot out of him while Sinestro was fucking him harder and harder as his own climax was near.

Sinestro bit down harshly on Hal’s shoulder as he came, drawing one last scream from the human as Parallax promptly disappeared to thin air. When he put Hal down Hal almost fell over, luckily caught just in time by Sinestro. Hal was panting heavily and his eyes were empty as he hazily looked up at the ceilig.

After he put his uniform back on, Sinestro put Hal gently on the ground, the human’s body still trembling and covered with the mess from earlier. Sinestro had a wicked smile decorating his face as he gently petted Hal’s head.

“My sweet little Hal. You’re just so beautiful like this.” he sweetly murmured to as he continued running his fingers through Hal’s wet, messy hair. He then leaned down to plant a kiss on the side of Hal’s head, which caused him to let out a slight squeak in response.

“I can assure you, we’ll be having a lot more fun in the future.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by Oonuma Paseri’s song “Corruption”, specifically these lines:
> 
> You’re a rag doll afflicted by poison.
> 
> Looks like you’ll break at any moment.
> 
> Also fun fact I actually researched how real bugs have sex because I initially didn’t know whether bugs do actually have penises or not, and that’s where I got the idea for Parallax’s vibrating dick from.


End file.
